Firefighting is a highly dangerous task that subjects firefighters to many hazards, such as toxic smoke and fumes, high intensity heat, obstructed paths, collapsing structures, and falling objects. Fighting wild brush or forest fires presents yet another set of difficulties and challenges. To minimize risks to human lives, robotic vehicles have been envisioned as firefighting vehicles that can be remotely controlled and sent into hazardous situations to put out fires or perform other related tasks.